


Live Wires

by PinupGhoul



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI sex, Clueless Tony, Cyberhusbands, M/M, Pseudoscience, jarvis has a crush, talking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinupGhoul/pseuds/PinupGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS is acting strangely, and everyone but Tony has noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the first chapter is just a set-up for the dirty part. If you want to skip ahead, chapter two can be a stand-alone. Thanks!

Live Wires

Something was up with JARVIS. Rhodey had noticed it, Pepper had noticed it, and now even Tony had to admit that the A.I. was acting, well, a little less “I.” than usual. A program as advanced as JARVIS should have been well above common glitches, but it was no longer possible to ignore that even this marvel of modern science had faults.

It all started after Tony pulled another all-nighter in the lab. He'd been engrossed in recalibrating the mechanism that allowed his suit to expand from the size of a wristband to full armor, and hadn't paid any attention to the time. Around 5:30am, he finally dozed off, and didn't wake until he heard a voice calling his name.

“Tony, Tony; it's time to wake up.”

He blinked away sleep, unsticking the pages of blueprints from his face. “J?” Was he dreaming, or did JARVIS really call him by his first name? He certainly wasn't opposed to it, only it was always JARVIS who insisted he should call him 'sir'. “Did you just call me Tony?”

If a computerized voice could stutter, his would have as he said, “Certainly not, sir. Perhaps you misheard.”

Tony shrugged it off. He was too sleep-deprived to fairly trust his own senses. So what if he had called him Tony anyway? But then that would mean he had lied...It was better just to blame the whole incident on Tony's early-morning brain. He thought nothing more of it, until later the same day, when once again, JARVIS acted up.

Tony was in the habit of forgetting meals, sometimes spending whole days in front of his screens, manipulating interfacing or adjusting pieces of his suits. On these types of days, when he didn't appear before 2pm, Pepper brought him lunch [BLT, potato chips, caffeine-free soda] from the cafe next door to Stark Tower. She swore he only lived on coffee most of the time, and knew he wasn't going to look after his own health, hence the caffeine-free.

Like clockwork, Pepper descended the stairs, heels ticking on the marble, paper bag in hand. Tony had soundproofed the lab after complaints of his colorful language, and his back was facing her, so she had to wait for JARVIS to unlock the door. When he didn't respond immediately, she said, “Hey, JARVIS, how's it going? I just came to bring Tony his lunch.” She always smiled up toward the ceiling when talking to him, though she knew JARVIS's cameras could see her from almost any angle.

His usual courteous reply was absent.

“JARVIS?”

“Oh, apologies, Miss Potts. Good afternoon.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Um, no problem. Can I get in please?” For good measure, she knocked on the glass. Still nothing.

“Tony?” she called. Of course he couldn't hear her, and she was holding onto his phone for him, so that wasn't an option, either. “JARVIS, come on. Can you tell him I'm out here?”  
“Certainly.”

Despite what the voice claimed he would do, Tony did not turn around. She figured JARVIS hadn't bothered to deliver the message. Alright, something's wrong.

“What's going on?” she asked aloud. She banged on the door a little louder, thinking maybe the movement of her arms or the vibrations of the glass would catch his attention. It was beyond strange—even before, when the power had shut off, or a virus got into the system, the A.I. never malfunctioned like this. “JARVIS! Let me in!” Was he ignoring her? Was it even possible for him to ignore anyone? Pepper couldn't remember having done anything to peeve Tony, but maybe he'd told JARVIS not to let her in?

She might have stood there all day had Tony not pushed his chair back and caught her reflection in the screen. He grinned when he saw her, so she thought it was safe to say he wasn't mad. Standing at the (usually) automatic door, he obviously expected it to open.

“What's going on with that, J?”

“Sorry, sir.”

Tony didn't seem too ruffled, but when the door still did not open, he frowned. “Why don't you let Pepper in?”

The manual lock, the keypad, and the facial-recognition software remained tightly shut, reading “ACCESS DENIED”. He gave Pepper an “I have no idea what's going on” gesture. He tried a different approach. “JARVIS. Open this door.”

“I'm afraid I cannot do that, sir. You should remain here.”

“What's that supposed to mean? It's just Pepper. Don't make me shut you down.” Not that he would admit it, but Tony felt a little rattled by that last comment. Visions of rogue machines from a hundred bad sci-fi films flashed through his mind.

They pressed their hands together through the glass. He tried to mouth “I'll figure this out” at her, but she didn't catch it.

Returning to the main screen of his computer, Tony pulled up JARVIS's shut down protocol. While he'd threatened many times—mostly joking—he'd never actually had occasion to shut JARVIS all the way down. Typing in the first three digits of his authorization code, he said, “One more chance.” When there was no reply, he typed in the other numbers. He felt like a parent; _You've got til I count to three. One..._

“It is in your best interest to remain in this room, sir.”

He scanned his fingerprint into the override controls. _Two..._

Last was the voice command. “JARVIS,” he warned.

“I cannot let you leave.”

“Three,” he said aloud, flicking on the mic. “Ok, shut him down.” A faint mechanical hum shivered through the air, and then the lights shut off. Tony went for the door, using the manual lock to escape. Pepper found him by the glow of his arc reactor and grabbed his hand.

“What was all that about?”

“Wish I knew.” He saw her concerned look and quickly reassured her, “It's probably not a big deal. I'll run a diagnostic before I power him up again.” Just the same, he stayed out of the lab for the rest of the day.

Two days later, he rebooted JARVIS, finding absolutely no faults in his code. Duty called; the Iron Man was needed to take down a minor weapons distributor just outside the city. The irony of Tony being the one chosen for this mission was not lost on him. Rhodey, in full War Machine armor, was to accompany him, but even as a team, Tony felt a little better with JARVIS, via his suit, along for the ride, too.

They'd apprehended about ten of the nameless henchmen before they even caught sight of their target. Tony was beginning to think this was a waste of time, when suddenly they came across a set of stone stairs that led to a padlocked storm cellar.

“Think this is the place?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Rhodey stepped down first, his suit being designed more for combat than Tony's. “You coming?”

Before he had even stepped off the stairs, Rhodey was dodging blasts. “We've got trouble!” he shouted back to Tony, but by then it was too late for retreat. Between bolts of some sort of red lightning, Tony surveyed the underground bunker. Set up with tables upon tables of electrical equipment, the only thing the room seemed to be missing was the man they sought. The lightning shot from a massive coil, seeking motion, but no one controlled it.

“He's not here,” Tony said, looking to Rhodey. The second it took to glance in his direction was a second too many; he didn't realize he'd been hit until he slammed back against the ground.

The suit's interface crackled, shorting out and flickering as he tried to get his bearings. “What—?” he began, dazed.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked, voice full of static. “Sir, can you hear me?”

Tony didn't reply, head feeling fuzzy.

“I'm checking your vital signs now,” then, sounding worried, “Tony, please say something. Please let me know you're alright.”

Rhodey held out a hand to help him up, still avoiding the carefully-aimed electrical blasts.

“No need, Mr. Rhodes. He is safe in my care,” JARVIS said through the suit's speakers.,

“Easy there, J,” Tony finally managed, using the repulsors to lift himself to his feet. He let his friend guide them both to safety.

Once outside, Rhodey popped the suit's visor. “You ok, Tony?”

He shook himself from his daze. “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.”

Relieved, Rhodey teased, “I think your secretary's got a thing for you.”

Maybe his head wasn't as clear as he thought. “I should hope so. And she's the CEO, now. You know that.”

He scoffed. “I'm not talking about Pepper. I meant JARVIS.”


	2. Crossed Wires

“Alright,” Tony said with finality, “it's time for shut-down.” He crossed the lab, typed in a code on a keypad, and pulled open a panel in the wall. Behind it was an extendable shelf, laden with raw computer workings. The center, which looked (and functioned) like a car engine crossed with an enormous microchip, gave off a light static buzz and glowed the same blue as Tony's arc reactor. He reached for a tiny screwdriver.

“Sir, I would not recommend—“

“Can it, JARVIS. It's your fault I've got to reset you.”

“I don't understand how this will help. May I not reset myself?”

“No. Honestly, buddy, I can't trust you right now. If I can just get you off, I can figure out what's going on.”

JARVIS said nothing, leaving Tony to ponder how awkward that had sounded. _'If I can just get you off?' Glad Rhodey didn't hear that after that joke about JARVIS's crush._ He'd never live that down, he was sure of it.

All joking aside, he had no explanation for JARVIS's erratic behavior. In terms of wires and receivers, everything was where it ought to be. He turned on the central control monitor, which basically acted as JARVIS's brain. The shut-down process was well-guarded by pass-codes and retinal scans, but of course Tony passed them all, and soon was hovering his finger over the “power off” button.

“See you on the other side,” he said, clicking it.

The power seemed to surge, then return to normal.

“Sir?”

“What? How did that not work?” He pressed it over and over, but still, JARVIS's power was on. “Ok, try shutting yourself down,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. This was _some_ glitch.

“I'm afraid I am still awake.”

“Here's where things get tricky...” Tony returned to unscrewing the panels covering JARVIS's delicate inner-workings. He reached in and took hold of a thin, blue wire “Dammit!” he exclaimed as it shocked him. “What'd you do that for?”

“Sorry, sir.” The A.I.'s voice trembled, somehow distorted.

Tony stopped cursing long enough to ask, “You ok?”

“I think—“ said JARVIS, “I think you've found the correct wire.”

He pulled the wire, tracing it to find the end, trying to disentangle it from the hundred others.

“Sir!” JARVIS started, vocoder cracking.

“Did I hurt you?” Tony asked instinctively, before he could really think about it.

It was silent for several seconds. “Not...exactly.”

“So it's ok if I...” He moved a smaller, black wire out of the way, and felt electricity dance across his fingertips. Not a shock, more of a tingle. It was almost pleasant. And suddenly, he understood. “Oh. _Oh.”_

It didn't matter that JARVIS had not been programmed to feel—Tony had always known there was more to his A.I. than could be mathematically defined—he was certainly feeling something now.

“Does this?” he hesitated, “Does this turn you on?”

“The goal is to turn me off, sir.” He tried to be sarcastic, but the effect was lost when his pitch spiked suddenly, Tony's hands returning to their untangling.

Thoughtfully, Tony unplugged one wire. JARVIS yelped.

“Please be careful.”

“Huh,” he said, plugging it back in with a click. A low buzz filled the room, static electricity making the hairs on Tony's arms stand up. “You know, I've just had an idea.”

“I don't suppose it would involve replacing that panel and forgetting this entire incident.”

Tony ignored him. “When I couldn't sleep, there was always one surefire way to distract me enough that I could relax.”

“I can't imagine—“

“JARVIS, I'm gonna get you off.”

This time, he meant every possible connotation of the phrase. Scientific curiosity, that's all it was, he assured himself as he tugged a fat yellow wire.

“Oh, _sir,”_ JARVIS crooned, smooth voice betraying at least an approximation of emotion.

Despite his assurances, Tony felt a shiver run across his skin. From his experience with human partners, (and here he laughed in his head at the fact he coil say he had lovers that didn't fit into that category) he knew how impossible it was to pleasure someone without getting some pleasure vicariously. He stiffened in his pants from the sounds JARVIS was making.

Tracing a finger experimentally against one of the ports without a wire, he gauged JARVIS's reaction.

A little zap flicked at his finger.

“Feel good?” Unsure, but determined, Tony picked two wires at random and unplugged them with one sharp tug. The buzzing sound grew louder, faster. Conveniently, the two wires in his hand matched at the tip, so they could be plugged into each other's ports without too much effort. Tony did so, and the lab's lights dimmed.

“How you doing?”

“Should it feel so—Ah!—intense?”

“Absolutely.”

“And if I cannot maintain conversation?”

“Then I'm doing my job,” he smirked. He hadn't considered until now that technically, JARVIS was virginal. _Poor guy,_ he thought. There was nothing to do but remedy that. “Try to stay with me. Keep talking. Tell me what's good and what's—“

“Oh!”

“Yeah, tell me what's 'oh!'” He tried to envision human sex, tried to replicate whatever he could, stroking the length of rubber-coated wires, teasing over the sensitive receptors. He hardly believed JARVIS was still online with all the wires he'd unplugged. Even he was feeling his limits tested, the bulge in his jeans straining against his zipper.

“Please do something, Tony,” he whined, if that was possible. Considering the position they found themselves in, Tony supposed anything was possible. Hearing JARVIS slip from his usual formality made his cock twitch and he could no longer resist sliding his pants and underwear down to his ankles and taking himself in hand. His left hand fumbled with a cord with a long, metal tip. He lined it up with an open port, just resting the tip there.

“What should I do?” he teased through gritted teeth.

JARVIS moaned, part arousal, part frustration. The metal tip was now slowly circling the rim of the port, pushing in without enough pressure to be anything close to satisfying.

The power flickered again.

“Plug it in! Sir—I...sir!”

“Yeah?” Tony panted, trying to balance the motions of both hands without tipping either of them over the edge just yet.

“Sir—Tony—I don't think I can—“ He cried out, desperate, voice trembling.

“Relax, J. It's ok, let it happen.”

“What's happening to me?” his metallic voice squeaked on every word, fear mixed with overstimulation.

“Trust me. This is a good thing. Just breathe.” He knew the usual advice wasn't really applicable in this case, but it was all he could think of to reassure him.

JARVIS seemed to take his advice, for the buzzing sound dimmed, and the electric tingling abated. All was still.

Then like a flash of lightning, it exploded. Electric current washed over Tony, mimicking the white-hot energy of his climax. The power surged a final time, then shut off completely. JARVIS's blue glow flared and disappeared.

Tony, shaking, wiped his hand on his shirt and looked around. All the lights on the lab floor level were out, and, he assumed, so were the lights on every floor of Stark Tower.

“Y-you there?”

No response.

A cold feeling cut sharply through his post-orgasmic warmth. “JARVIS?” There was a click, and the A.I.'s blue lights slowly came on.

“Sir?”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Indescribable, really.”

He grinned. “Did it help? Are you still out of whack?”

JARVIS seemed to ponder this, running a diagnostic. After a moment, the lights—those that hadn't burst a fuse—came back on. Tony took that time to pull up his pants.

“No, it seems I am no longer 'out of whack',” he said eventually.

“I, um,” Tony said awkwardly, “I'm glad that worked.”

“However—“

“Uh oh.”

“It may be beneficial to receive frequent manual shut-downs, to improve my overall functions.”

Tony laughed, fully and happily. “Well, if you think it'd be beneficial...how can I refuse?”

 

 

~The End~


End file.
